


#德哈#今天的波特先生系了一条绿领带

by syumo17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syumo17/pseuds/syumo17
Summary: 霍格沃兹在校生德X傲罗哈年下剧情和车是分开的
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	#德哈#今天的波特先生系了一条绿领带

老实说，今早的哈利有点不走运。  
  
  
先是在圣诞节假期第二天被魔法部紧急通知加班，要知道那只来送信的猫头鹰险些啄碎了他的卧室玻璃！然后为了安慰还没睡醒耍小孩子脾气的恋人，他不得不又耽误了一会儿。  
等到他急匆匆出门的时候已经快迟到了，踏进魔法部大门的时候还撞上了一群记者，于是他不得不忍受刺眼的镁光灯和没完没了的问题穿过整个大厅。在走向办公桌时他的手肘撞到了罗恩桌上的文件——哈利发誓他不是故意的，不过罗恩显然也不太在意，他甚至都没去看一眼那滑了满地的各种纸张和文件夹，拽着哈利就往司长办公室走。  
“老天！你可算来了。”红头发那个的衬衫领口露出了睡衣的一角，哈利还没来得及提醒他，罗恩就已经拉开了办公室的大门，把他塞了进去，“大家都在等你呢。”  
“什.....”  
回过头时他才发现桌子旁已经围满了人，作为最年轻的傲罗小队队长，哈利尽管有些摸不着头脑，但还是凭着本能乖乖在唯一一把空着的椅子上坐了下来。临近退休的司长尽管已一头白发，但眼神仍锐利，他扫视全场，目光在哈利身上多停留了几秒，收回时有些意味不明。  
“各位。”他抽出一封信，“我相信情况也已经了解了吧——”  
  
  
  
  
“嘿，我得说老兄，今早上可够呛。”他刚走出办公室就被等在外面的罗恩一把拽住了肩膀，“圣诞节假期还要加班，这世界上没有比傲罗更惨的职业了吧！”  
“我刚刚就想说了，你得注意你的衬衫领口。”哈利低头看着手里的文件，在扫完最后一行后飞快签了个字，然后转手递给正捂着领口哇哇大叫的罗恩，“帮我给赫敏。”  
“你怎么不自己去？”红头发青年手忙脚乱地用腋下夹住了文件同时飞快扣好了扣子，哈利打赌他今早上出门一定忘了梳头，“抱歉，我得去一趟档案室。”他眨了眨眼睛，“顺便，告诉大家做好准备，我们两小时后得去一趟爱丁堡。”  
“What？”罗恩倒抽了一口冷气，“食死徒真出现了？”  
“还不确定，但你知道，食死徒已经消声灭迹快二十年了。”哈利耸耸肩，故作轻松地说道，“虽然可能是假情报，但防患于未然总不是坏事。”  
罗恩收敛起了脸上的笑意，“我知道了。”  
虽然没有说出口，但他们都明白食死徒的再度出现可能意味着什么。  
  
  
那场长达三年的战争尽管最终胜利了，但牺牲仍是惨烈的。战后魔法部花费了近一年时间处置了食死徒残党，但伏地魔带给魔法世界的不仅是战火和灾难，还有最深重的噩梦。  
即使是现在，偶尔哈利闭上眼，也会被充斥着母亲临死前的尖叫和哭喊的梦魇蓦地攥紧心脏。那个暴风雨夜的痛苦与绝望就像是刻进了他的骨髓里，每一次揭开都是切骨之痛。  
他揉了揉额角，叹了口气。在又一次穿过魔法部大厅前，哈利先提前确认了一遍那些恼人的苍蝇已经都被赶出去了，这才从电梯里拐出来，快步走向档案室。  
伏地魔早在二十年前就灰飞烟灭了，他亲眼所见，虽然那时候他还只是个孩子。纵使大部分人或自我安慰或真实坚信地认为伏地魔不会再卷土重来，但魔法部对待伏地魔和食死徒问题仍是谨言慎行。二十年的灾难换作是谁都不会再想经历一次，所以一切都要在源头被掐灭。  
  
  
有几个人路过时和他打招呼，他笑着回应，然后转头就撞见了正在整理文件的赫敏。  
“噢，Harry！”褐色长发的女人先是冲他说了句早上好，但眼神扫向他胸口时她脸上的笑容凝固了，嘴角僵硬地抿直，明显皱起了眉头，随手把文件放在了办公桌上就扯着他到了一个角落，  
“怎么了？嘿......嘿！你干什——”哈利在赫敏抽出魔杖指向他的时候下意识退了一步，“别动。”赫敏低声快速念了句什么，虽然哈利知道自己的老友不会做出伤害自己的举动，但莫名其妙被魔杖指着胸口还是难免紧张起来。  
“到底是怎么了？”他看着赫敏收起魔杖，这才下意识松了口气，低头看了眼自己的胸口，“我是......操！”  
完了。  
  
  
众所周知哈利波特是邓布利多最喜欢的学生之一，刚毕业就被引荐进入魔法部，之后接受了傲罗训练并且顺利通过了测试，年纪轻轻就当上了傲罗小队的队长，并且有传言他很有可能接任即将退休的司长的位置。  
而且这位前途无量的青年人还极为神秘，除了工作以外，私人生活几乎是一片空白，尽管他总是占据预言家日报的头条，但花边新闻里从未出现过他的身影。  
“有多少人看见了？”赫敏咬着嘴唇问道。  
哈利头疼地捂住脸，指缝里漏出青年有气无力的声音，“今早上我路过大厅的时候撞上了一群记者......”  
  
  
众所周知哈利波特是一位格兰芬多，而一个优秀的格兰芬多别说有一条斯莱特林的校服领带了，他应该对斯莱特林的一切都深恶痛绝，就像所有人对这两个学院的刻版印象一样。  
这下就连赫敏也无奈了，女人翻了个大大的白眼，说道，“我敢打赌明天你的桌上会堆满预言家日报的花边新闻版。”  
哈利想象了一下那巨大的且充满某种诱导意味的恶俗标题，以及丽塔·斯基特的那根简直能颠倒是非黑白的羽毛笔，“天啊......”青年下意识打了个寒颤，“我就说他们看见我的时候为什么那么兴奋。”显然那些记者们急需些哈利·波特任何带点颜色的——只要不是魔法部的官腔新闻来安放他们无处展现的绝妙文笔和各种奇思妙想。  
“拜托，不论什么时候他们看见你都很兴奋。”赫敏摇摇头，转而又开始宽慰起自己的老友来，“或许也没那么糟糕，Harry，现在出差对你来说是件好事。”  
“噢...噢，好吧，可能的确如此。”哈利揉了揉他本就乱糟糟的黑发，“我现在只能希望在我回来之前能有另一个倒霉蛋被他们盯上？”  
“我想，或许对于那位马尔福先生来说，这也并不是件坏事。”女人撩起碎发挽到耳后，昂着下巴露出一个笑，“毕竟，马尔福，不是吗？”  
哈利又开始头疼起来。  
年轻的恋人就像他的金发一样耀眼，而那双还未经过岁月沉淀的眸子根本藏不住什么，瞳色清浅到一眼就能望进深处，那里面有马尔福的骄傲和德拉科的深情，还有尚未被打磨过的少年意气与满身锋芒。  
尽管他们心照不宣地对这段关系进行了掩盖，但马尔福行事一向张扬而不知收敛，“这不行。”哈利深吸了一口气，“德拉科还在上学，我不能让他们影响到他。”  
“那你呢？”赫敏抱起了放在一旁的文件夹。  
“噢，这不是什么大问题......”哈利耸耸肩，但他的故作轻松很快就在赫敏的挑眉里转为了迟疑，“好吧......我会小心的，但现在最要紧的是工作。”他替赫敏把最上面的几份文件扶了一下，防止它们滑下来，“我想我得走了，时间不多了。”  
说完褐发女人又嘱咐了他几句，他们道别后哈利走进了档案室。  
  
  
正如他所说，时间紧迫，他在幻影移形前只来得及让海德薇给德拉科送去一封简短的信。而之后的三天他都在爱丁堡的街头巷尾绷紧了神经忙着搜集情报，最后他们在经历了一场不算激烈的战斗后结束了任务。  
尽管那些巫师自称为伏地魔的追随者，但并非为食死徒，黑魔法也并不强大，只是隐藏得足够深。哈利废了些功夫才找到了些许蛛丝马迹，但好在他总是拥有敏锐的直觉和不错的运气，不然他们可能得花上多出几倍的时间。  
  
  
“我想你得好好休息一下，哥们。”  
哈利几乎是立刻赶回了魔法部，汇报完毕后罗恩不免担心地拍了拍他的肩膀，说道，“你已经两天没有合眼了。”  
“噢，我会的。”他们一起穿过长长的走廊，哈利推开了办公室的门，像是终于松了口气，他现在只想立刻幻影移形回家好好睡一觉，但在那之前他还得找到一份文件交给赫敏。  
他在抽屉里翻了一会无果，于是他小心翼翼地把摞在桌上的文件挪开——天知道他离开的这几天又堆了多少工作，但哈利决定暂时不去管。最后他终于找到了那份文件，拿起后底下似乎压着一张报纸，哈利的余光随意地瞥过，在看到其中的关键字后他的视线蓦地顿住，或者说，他整个人都僵住了。  
那份报纸平平无奇，除了上面几乎快占据半页纸的被加粗的“大难不死的男孩疑似出柜！”的主标题以及下方略小一号的“哈利·波特恋情曝光——格兰芬多与斯莱特林的破冰之恋”的副标题，还有自己在镁光灯下略显不耐和尴尬的脸。拍摄这张照片的记者显然站得相当前，镜头几乎正对着哈利，即使照片是黑白的，但通过照片下方小字的解说，只要看过这份报纸的人都会知道，来自格兰芬多的现傲罗小队队长哈利·波特不仅有一条斯莱特林的校服领带，甚至还系在了胸前去上班！  
“天啊......”他捂住了脸，那些总是喜欢异想天开和夸大其词的记者居然有一天真的能让他们神奇的脑回路无限接近现实，在他们笔下这个由一条领带而被迫暴露的蛇狮地下虐恋将有望成为格兰芬多和斯莱特林百年来恶劣关系得到些许修补的契机，他们甚至在结尾展望了一下这个美好到甚至有些恶俗的未来。当然，在报纸的背面声称拥有第一手消息的丽塔·斯基特则认为在这段恋情中哈利显然是受害者，“尽管波特先生作为傲罗无疑是成功的，但他在感情经历上明显欠缺经验。”她不无公正和理智地分析道，“而这样的一个人往往是很容易被某些狡猾的人所引诱的。”  
哈利把那份报纸摔在了桌上。  
  
  
“你的脸色很苍白，Harry。”他把文件交给了赫敏，褐发女人担忧地看着他，“今天你不能再加班了，你需要休息。”  
“事实上，我正准备回去呢。”他耸耸肩，尽量让自己看起来轻松一些，“我想德拉科肯定很生气。”  
“大家都很在意你的事情。”赫敏顿了顿，“我得说，那些记者的幻想有时候还挺...准确的。”  
哈利并没有和太多人提起过他和德拉科，再加上两人是在哈利离开霍格沃兹进入魔法部任职后才最终确认关系，所以知情者寥寥无几。那些记者大概也不会想到自己脑补出的狗血劲爆剧情居然真的就是事实，哈利的确有一个斯莱特林的小男友，并且他们正在同居。  
“好吧，好吧。”哈利耸耸肩，“看来大家还是挺关心我的。”他想起自己穿过长廊时，同僚眼里若有若无的戏谑与好奇，还有那些在他目光投注前就挪开的视线。他是大难不死的男孩，在他还未拥有魔力前他的名字就已经响彻整个魔法界，当他离开女贞路时，他或许就从未缺乏过关注，“你知道这都不算什么，过段时间如果挖不出什么新的消息，他们就会消停了。”  
“是的。”赫敏挑挑眉，“我该说什么？不愧是大名人？”  
“噢，Hermione，你就别取笑我了。”哈利露出一个腼腆的笑，他身上还保留着一些学生时代的影子，“我想我得走了，现在回去或许还能赶上晚饭。”  
他和赫敏告别，“等等，Harry。”女巫突然想起了什么，叫住了他，“Ron和我想邀请你们明天来我们家，我们很久没有坐在一起好好吃顿饭了不是吗？”赫敏晃了晃脑袋，她那头漂亮的长卷发像波浪一样摆动着，“你也知道，我们总是忙于工作，而Draco又经常不在家。”  
“我很乐意。”Harry笑起来，“Draco肯定也会很高兴的。”他已经快走到了办公室门口，又回过头补充了一句，“尽管他嘴上不说——”他冲赫敏眨眨眼，一双绿眸里是掩不住的轻快笑意。  
“但他其实挺喜欢你做的菜的。”  
  
  
  
  
哈利即使疲惫也掩不住的好心情在穿过魔法部大厅时被等待多时就像饿狼般扑上来的记者搅没了大半。他抬起手挡住刺眼的镁光灯，即使已经过了尚且无措的童年时期，他在面对过盛的灯光和不怀好意的关注时，还是难掩些许不适与厌恶。  
他回答了几个有关于工作的问题，并试图继续往门口走，但那些记者仍堵在他面前。等到无聊的寒暄和对于傲罗工作礼节性的问候结束后，他们几乎是立刻就开始不顾先后地问起了那条领带的事儿，还有好些人甚至直接默许了那位斯莱特林的地下恋人的存在，踩在个人隐私的边缘拼命往前挤。  
哈利捂住额角，他听不太清那些人在叫嚷着什么，或者说他压根就不想听。于是傲罗先生一边板着脸说着“抱歉，无可奉告。”，一边寻找空隙企图挤出去，但无奈他的动作就和记者套话一样进展缓慢。  
一时间两边僵持不下，颇有要打持久战的趋势。  
“波特先生，您的恋人真的是一位斯莱特林吗？”  
“抱歉，无——”哈利皱起眉，下意识抬眼看向那个无礼的记者，但在余光扫到一抹金色后他霎时怔住，甚至险些咬到舌头，“......Draco？”  
  
  
他的恋人正站在人群的外围，手里是象征着马尔福家族的手杖，和他的父亲一样自带三分傲意却少了盛气凌人。  
年轻的小马尔福先生冲他勾起一个笑，夹着些许挑衅和少年人特有的张狂，但他那双冷灰的眼眸在看向哈利时终归还是包不住其中的暖意，就像是最北的冰也能被阳光包裹融化，然后映出那一小抹蓝。  
他用唇形无声地勾勒了他的名字，“Harry。”  
哈利愣在了原地，目光直陷进那温热的灰蓝里，大脑因为疲惫而迟迟做不出反应，而那些记者也很快发现了异样，齐齐往后看去。  
少年穿着西装，向来举止得体的马尔福即使在拥挤的人群里也能优雅自持。他轻敲了几下手杖，记者大概是看到了他胸前那条和前几天哈利如出一辙的领带，循着挖掘猛料的本能他们几乎是下意识给那位马尔福先生让出了一条路。  
毕竟他们都没有忘记，马尔福家族的下任继承人，可是现任斯莱特林学院级长。  
  
  
“Draco？”哈利皱起眉，站在他身边的德拉科正对着不断闪光的镜头扯出一个假笑，“你怎么在这里？”  
他想大概完了，德拉科的出现无疑是给那些看似不切实际的报道一记猛锤，更别提走到他身边后少年还无比自然地揽住了他的腰。他都能想到明天预言家报花边新闻版的头条了，“哈利·波特蛇狮恋坐实，对象竟然是——”  
“不要小看一个马尔福。”德拉科漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，灯光下灰蓝色的眸子几近透明，“遇上这种麻烦，你还打算瞒着我吗？”  
“你知道我能解决的。”哈利想掰开德拉科揽住自己的手，却不料少年又靠近了些许。德拉科近两年已经比哈利高了，温热的吐息刚好打在青年的耳侧，“所以——”他刻意拉长了语调，“你的解决方法就是避而不谈？”  
“Draco！”哈利压低了声音，带着警告意味看向德拉科。他无暇顾及那些记者了，他现在只是在想，德拉科是不是有些靠的太近了？  
  
  
“我想......”少年垂下眼慢吞吞地说道，“我大概有更好的解决方法。”  
哈利挑起一边眉毛，镜片后的绿眼睛清醒而警觉，“是什么？”他问道。  
德拉科牵起一个意味不明的笑，揽在青年腰上的手微微用力，这下他们离得更近了，哈利能看见德拉科散在睫毛上的几缕金发。少年没有像以前那样把金发一丝不苟地全梳到脑后，搭在额上的金发细软，靠过来时他们呼吸交缠，哈利闻到了熟悉的男香。  
“那就是——”  
德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛眯起，眼尾勾出一个细小的弧度。他低下头在哈利的唇上轻却郑重地印下一个吻，没有做太多停留，离开时他几乎是贴着青年的嘴角，夹着笑，声线仍旧低沉平稳。  
  
  
  
  
“那就是，坐实它。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

哈利决意要在圣诞节为自己的恋人做些什么，带着补偿性质，为了弥补那些被工作搞砸了的约会和休假。  
  
  
  
  
吃过晚餐后的傲罗先生好脾气地把跟在屁股后面想一起钻进厨房的少年赶了出去，“Draco？”哈利擦干了手上的水，坐在地毯上的德拉科闻声抬头看向他，穿着一身家居服的傲罗少了锋芒，斜倚在门上的姿势随意，“你有什么想要的吗？”  
“不是已经送过圣诞礼物了吗？”德拉科指着沙发上的礼物盒，他还没来得及拆开，但不用想也知道一定是今年最新的飞天扫帚，圣人波特在送礼上永远有些一根筋。  
“不，我是说......”哈利抿了抿嘴角，“我的意思是，我可以满足你的一些要求......之类的。”一向强势的傲罗先生在此刻也难免有些泄气，他在德拉科身边坐下，绿眼睛里满是诚挚的歉意，“毕竟我总是没法好好陪你不是吗？”  
“你知道我并不怪你，Harry。”德拉科盯着他，过了许久又突然笑起来，“但你说，要求？”他眯起眼，“什么都可以？”  
“什么都可以。”年长的那个点了点头，显然没有注意到少年嘴角愈加放大的笑意。  
  
  
  
  
“你真的确定要这样？”  
哈利不自在地动了动手臂，德拉科正拿着领带在他胸前比划，很快就打好了一个漂亮的温莎结。然后少年后退了一步，他的视线从哈利的脸上一直慢慢挪到青年光着踩在地板上的脚，“我说过的——”哈利看到德拉科深吸了一口气，那双总是有些刻薄的浅色眼眸看向他的目光迷恋而炽热。  
“绿色很衬你的眼睛。”少年轻轻吻上他。  
  
  
德拉科已经比哈利高了，哈利穿着少年的校服有些宽大，他不得不把袖口挽起来。本就瘦削的青年甚至撑不起德拉科的衬衫，腰两边空出一些，德拉科摸上去时小声地抱怨了一句，“你又没有好好吃饭。”  
“唔，我......”哈利想要说些什么，德拉科却趁着青年张嘴的瞬间把舌头顶了进去。他带着狠劲扫过哈利的上颚，另一只手也顺着腰线往上，哈利再睁开眼时发现德拉科拿走了他的眼镜。  
少年的吻落在他眼角，垂下的眼神眷恋，哈利的眼睛是他见过最美的宝石，即使被镜片遮挡也掩不住光芒。此时青年因为视物模糊而微微眯起眼，脸上难得闪过一丝无措，但德拉科稳稳地托住他的腰，并且亲昵地用鼻尖蹭过哈利的侧脸，半是好笑半是诱哄地说道，“你为什么不吻我？”  
  
  
回应他的是唇上温热的触感。  
  
  
青年扣住他的后脑，一开始只是轻轻咬住德拉科的下唇，然后试探着伸出舌尖。他们太久没有做过了，哈利有些生疏地吻着德拉科，手指一点点摸索上少年的衬衫扣子。  
德拉科爱极了哈利摘掉眼镜后的样子，他的手指忍不住抚上青年的眼角，哈利因为他的动作而顿了一下，德拉科于是极其自然地掐住哈利的下颌，加深了那个吻。  
等哈利喘息着把自己从那个湿吻拔出来时，德拉科已经把他压在了床上，他们急促的呼吸纠缠在一起，少年人毫无章法地咬着他的下巴，然后又转向脖颈，手也不安分地往下摸。哈利下意识扭了扭身子，德拉科的手指在他的小腹上打转，向来冷静的傲罗先生已经被自己年轻的恋人轻易撩起了火，那一点点欲望在昏暗的卧室里炸开，连极其细小的喘息都被染上了颜色。  
“放松，Harry。”德拉科的吻顺着手指一齐往下，他撩起哈利的衬衫下摆，把吻痕印在青年结实的小腹上，又用舌尖打湿，留下一串糟糕的水痕。哈利难耐地急喘了一下，在德拉科隔着西装裤吻上的时候他几乎快要忍不住呻吟，“呃......嗯！”  
德拉科用手指抚上那块凸起，他把哈利的双腿打的更开，青年似是被勒的难受，半睁着一双绿眼睛看着他。  
“Draco。”  
他的手扣在他脑后，那些金发已经被他揉乱了，少年轻笑一声，半扯下了那条已经被打湿了的裤子，然后直接含了进去。青年显然一下子受不了这样的刺激，插在德拉科发间的手指骤然收紧，喉咙里滚出一些被压抑的破碎呻吟。  
  
  
德拉科坏心眼地用舌尖狠狠扫过敏感的马眼，他草草吮吸了几下，被压住的那个声音就变了调，闭着眼小声地呻吟着。他的指尖滑过囊袋，同时把阴茎顶到了最深，少年也同样不太熟练，但喉管收缩挤压头部的快感却依旧险些压垮哈利。他带着哭腔喊了一声恋人的名字，德拉科心领神会地重新吻住他，同时手指仍搭在性器上抚慰着，没过一会哈利便泄在了他手里。  
在高潮的余韵里德拉科仍吻着他，少年总是很喜欢在性事里接吻，就像他们总是在空暇时间里黏黏糊糊地腻在一起。有时候哈利摸着德拉科的金发也会想起当年那个老是跟在屁股后面叫嚣的小斯莱特林，那个吻他都会脸红的小少年已经比他高了。  
“Harry。”德拉科蹭着他的侧颈，像是撒娇一样，如果他没有暗示性十足地用胯顶着哈利的小腹的话。  
哈利懒懒地咬着德拉科的下唇，半是纵容地任由德拉科的手顺着脊背一点点往下，甚至在德拉科揉捏他的后腰时轻声哼了几下。一年总是忙于工作的傲罗先生难得放松下来，在与恋人的温存里甚至有些昏昏沉沉，直到德拉科的手指蹭着一点冰凉的液体挤进来。  
  
  
“......！”  
哈利倒吸了一口冷气，被侵入的感觉有些陌生，他努力平稳下呼吸去适应，但德拉科的手指仍在进入一半时卡住了。  
少年俯下身去吻他的胸口，“放松。”那些膏体渐渐被体温融化了，顺着德拉科的手指湿淋淋地滴下来，在缓慢的抽插里挤出一丝羞耻的水声，“你紧得像第一次。”哈利听到身上人嗤笑，然后贴在他耳边喊了一声Potter。  
他抬起手臂挡住眼睛也妄图掩盖那些已然情动的喘息与呻吟，但他仍难以克制地想起他们的第一次，那时德拉科还别扭地叫着他Potter，手法青涩克制又小心翼翼。而如今的少年已经可以熟练地燃起那些燥热，埋在他体内的手指微微屈起又放松，顶在敏感点上激起哈利的颤抖。  
哈利无法克制那些反应，刚进入时的胀痛被熟悉的快感一点点洗刷，青年慢慢放松下来，肠道温顺地包裹住手指，咬的德拉科啧了一声，头皮一阵发麻。要知道他硬得发疼，都怪霍格沃兹那该死的寄宿制，正值青春期的少年只能靠想象去描摹恋人的轮廓和热度。  
但手指的触感还是太过单薄，当哈利真正躺在他身下时，他才发现自己一向引以为傲的自制力不足一提。  
  
  
“抱住我。”德拉科握住哈利的手放在自己颈后，示意青年环住，然后他抽出手指，那些热的黏的液体也一齐被带出来，顺着哈利的腿根往下滑。  
哈利急喘了几声，感到有什么抵了上来。德拉科伏在他身上，挡住了一片光。他看不清少年的脸，但洒在脖颈处的呼吸粗重而炙热，就像是某种奇异的前奏。  
细密的吻从颈侧一直漫上嘴角，德拉科用舌头顶开他的牙关，和唇上温柔的动作不同，他粗暴地掰开哈利的膝盖，掐在青年腰上的手留下了浅红的痕迹。哈利下意识屏住了呼吸，但突兀的进入还是让他险些叫出声，他感觉自己就像是第一次被开拓一样，紧张到浑身发抖。  
德拉科只进入了一半就被迫卡住了，手指还是比不上性器，肠道艰难地收缩着，妄图赶出入侵者。德拉科被吸得眼角发红，他总是缺少点耐心，在进退两难的境地里少年人急躁地想把自己往里挤。  
德拉科一边吻着哈利的嘴角，一边探手去握住青年的性器上下撸动，前端已经湿了一片。他只是轻轻揉搓了几下，哈利的呼吸就变得急促起来，肠道也放松了些许，蠕动着试图接受。他俯下身去咬哈利的乳尖，他的恋人总是敏感又害羞，那些声音被咬碎在齿间变成含糊的呜咽，于是德拉科坏心眼地抽出来一些又重重顶进去。  
“哈！”前端挤进深处蹭过那些粘腻的液体发出水声，肠道被迫打开，哈利用膝盖夹紧了德拉科的腰，有些受不住地偏过头。青年黑发被汗水打湿，凌乱地粘在他的额角，德拉科一边努力深呼吸一边伸出手去把那些头发捋到哈利耳后，然后掐住青年的下巴那人掰回来，“看着我。”他有些强硬地说道，末了又软下来。  
因为压抑欲望德拉科的嗓音夹了点鼻音，他就像一只收起了尖牙利齿趴在主人胸口卖乖的大型犬，金发软软地扫在哈利胸口，“好不好？”他似是诱哄又似是请求，连语气都带上了些许委屈意味。  
哈利最受不了德拉科这种语气，年长的那个只好叹口气睁开眼去看趴在身上的恋人。失去了眼镜他看什么都像隔着一面脏玻璃，但德拉科只是用一只手捧着他的脸，然后指腹轻轻擦过他的眼角。  
“你哭了。”他说道。  
哈利有些愣怔，德拉科在性事里大部分时候都是温柔的，在床上他总是能等着迟钝的傲罗一点点适应。  
少年埋在他体内的性器慢慢抽动着，摩擦过敏感点时哈利的呻吟变了调，德拉科似是也忍到了极限，狠狠又撞了进去。肠道抽搐着包裹住性器，一开始的胀痛一点点褪去了，哈利咬着手指迷迷糊糊地在愈演愈烈的快感里找回了一些熟悉感。  
  
  
“还疼吗？”  
德拉科握住哈利抓紧了床单的手，小心翼翼地扣住，青年被顶得一颤一颤的，只能呜咽着摇头，眼角都是泪水，“不......唔，呃......”他有些受不住了，那些快感如潮水般随着德拉科的顶弄一波波地涌上来。他的性器前端已经冒出了大股前液，时不时撞在德拉科的小腹上，硬的发疼，他想伸出手却又被按住，只能红着眼角去瞪身上的人。  
德拉科轻笑几声，故意去碾哈利的敏感点，青年很快就又软了腰，绿眼睛里泛起雾，眯起眼也找不回聚焦。德拉科盯了一会，倾身去吻哈利的眼角。  
  
  
他想起以前的哈利，那个还穿着格兰芬多校服在霍格沃兹的走廊里风风火火快步走过去的少年。  
他们的初遇在德拉科来到霍格沃兹的第一天，他站在台阶下，和一大群斯莱特林的新生刻意保持了点距离，也没认真听自己的级长在讲什么，目光漫无目的地扫来扫去。哈利那时候是格兰芬多的级长，领着格兰芬多的新生从另一边走过来，藏在镜片后的绿眼睛里笑意温和。  
哈利看过来时德拉科只觉得红领带实在是糟糕，甚至都没来得及注意自己过于躁动的心跳。有些人大概天生适合穿那身校服，他不止一次想过哈利能是个斯莱特林，后来哈利告诉他分帽院真的差点把他分去了斯莱特林，少年人惋惜着最后却真的让狮子心甘情愿地披上了蛇皮。  
他亲吻着哈利的指尖，顺着指节滑向手腕。他们拥抱着，哈利在德拉科细密的顶弄里很快就又射了出来，肠道抽搐着绞紧收缩，德拉科闷哼一声。“哈！啊，嗯......！”哈利失控地在他的肩膀上留下抓痕和咬痕。  
疼痛刺激了少年，他发狠地干了几下，已经被完全操开了的穴口烂熟，和着那些热的黏的液体死死含住性器，德拉科低喘一声，叼着哈利的喉结也一齐攀上了高潮。  
  
  
这场性事最终归于平缓，他们黏在一起接吻，德拉科垂下眼就能看见哈利半眯起的绿眼睛。他的指尖抚上哈利额头上的疤痕，他缺席了那么几年，就像他的第一场魁地奇是哈利的告别赛一样，他似乎总是慢了一点点。  
在德拉科的回忆里，他的幼时憧憬是他，他的少年冲动是他。大难不死的男孩是他梦里的英雄，哈利·波特是他一生最初的心动。马尔福愿意剖出埋在骄傲和虚伪下的真心，只为能追赶上时间。  
他扣紧了哈利的手指，环住青年的腰时发现怀里人已经满脸疲惫地睡去了，宽大的卧室里除了呼吸声就只剩时钟走动时的轻响。  
德拉科把下巴抵在哈利头顶，半垂下眼也不知道在想什么，最后无声地笑起来。  
  
  
  
尽管时间流动不止，但好在还是有人愿意缓下脚步等一等他。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
